Uh oh
by S-techno
Summary: Not a good title but I just came up with something random. The packs were united before Kate went to alpha school Kate has a crush on Humphrey but is too shy to admit it, but what happens when a pack wants to unite with them but not by alphas and alphas Omegas and Omegas
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys I am a idea machine I have ideas for different versions of these stories so I hope this will keep you from wanting more for a while, I am going to be busy for days till next summer so I won't update much but I will try to update as I can, if you have any ideas or request put them in the reviews or pm me

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was playing arround with with my pals we were going to do a prank on the alfas again, we used a flower when you use it right it can make anything you eat can cuase vomit it's going to be halarious, we waited for the them and barf to bite annnnd."Guaaggghh." The alfas started vomiting on each other. It was funny the pack was watching this."Hahahahah so how is the the the hahah." I said not being able to contain my laughter. Barf started to growl at me."You gaaugg did guagg this? guagghg." Barf said while vomiting. Kate who came up and saw this groaned."Humphrey seriously? that's the sixth time you did this." Kate said annoyed."Oh come on miss boring alfa have some fun." I said snickering at the scene behind Kate."Oh and watch out they might throw up on you haha." I said laughing. They started growling at me I was not really scared at this it's really intimidating."How about you and me go log sledding?" I asked pointing to a really tall cliff. I saw that Kate was nervous."Kate your not scared are you?" I said smiling."What me psh no." Kate said composing herself."Ok prove it." I said face to face."Ok your on Omega." Kate said back. I smiled me and Kate started climbing she was walking close to me than usual."Kate you ok?" I asked seeing she was scared at this height."Yes I am why wouldn't I I'm the greatest alfa ever." Kate said with her head high. Me and Kate were at the edge of the cliff on the log."Ok Kate you ready?" I asked. I looked back and saw Kate holding onto the log as if we were already falling, I could also hear her whimpering a little."Umm just give me some." "Okay!" I said moving us off the edge. Kate screamed as we fell which wasn't hight becuase we landed on a ledge."Oh well let's get off." Kate said. Then my side started drifting forward then we started falling.'All right!" I screamed with a paw in the air."Ahhhh1" Kate screamed holding on to me tight. I can feel her claws digging into my skin."Kate! your claws!" I screamed. Kate ignored me and gripped harder onto me."I'm not a tree Kate!" I screamed. I looked up and saw we were about to hit a tree so I moved us out of the way, then I dodged some rocks and saw a rock that looked like a ramp I aimed for it then, we were flying in the air and I saw some birds next to me."Hi." I said waving. They waved back Kate looked around in aww the view was beautiful from up here, the Omegas were waving at us."Guys you gotta try this out!" I screamed. Then me and Kate landed in a lake me and Kate resurffaced."Wasn't that fun Kate!" I said."Fun!" Kate screamed."That wasn't fun that was-." Kate was interrupted when I splashed water in her face."Oh come on lighten up miss boring." I said getting out of the lake. Kate growled at me and walked away


	2. Author note update

A/N Hey guys I will post a story where you will have to type in your vote on which story will be updated more, the story that gets the most votes will be updated more, keep reading Why? to find out why Kate did what she did, you can send me requests or ideas or whatever and also, can anyone tell me how to seperate bold letters from regular letters because people don't really read my author notes


	3. Vote

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to make a new story but there are multiple stories, you vote on the vote story on my profile  
>, the stories that are going to be voted on are:A. In option a the story is where Humphrey is banished from the pack and is taken in by another, but the pack realizes they need him and Kate needs him<p>

B. When Humphrey and Kate get back Humphrey decides to go on his adventure anyway, but Kate wants to keep him in the pack

C. As Humphrey reaches the train tracks he gets kidnapped by a wolf who's daughter wants Humphrey

D. Humphrey and Kate are married but they meet a wolf named Raven who sees an interest in Humphrey, then decides Kate is not worthy of him and tries to take him away from her

You vote which story will be first


End file.
